Breath and light
by bandfictions413
Summary: Vriska is tired of bullying Tavros and she doesnt understand why, and Tavros is flushed for her...((TAVRIS!))


**== Be Vriska Serket**

Your name is Vriska Serket. You are six sweeps old. Today, November 6, is your wriggling day! But you didn't really care. Yeah, you were now a teenager, so what? It just means you're going to have to start to kill. Just the thought of it bothers you. You sigh and pick up the magic 8 ball you kept on your desk.

"Will I have to start murdering other trolls?"

Shake. Great, it's being stupid again. SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE.

_It is certain._

Well, great! According to the future-telling ball, you will have to become a killer soon! You groan, wishing you could be a grub again. Everything was so much easier.

Suddenly...you hear a DING!

Someone is messaging you on Trollian! You go to see who the heck is bothering you.

**== Be Tavros Nitram**

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You are waiting for your friend Vriska to get on Trollian. It was her wriggling day. You had to say happy wriggling day to her! And after all, you did get her a present. You grin and

start typing out a message.

**-adiosToreador began pestering arachnidsGrip-**

**AT: hAPPY WRIGGLING DAY VRISKA,**

**AT: i, uH, gOT YOU SOMETHING,**

**AG: Taaaaaaavros!**

**AT: uH, hI VRISKA,**

**AG: Why are you up so early, 8oreador?**

**AG: And why are you 8ugging me?**

**AT: i, uH,**

**AT: wAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE, iM SORRY,**

**AG: Tavros.**

**AG: You really need to start standing up for yourself! That's why I'm so mean to you. I'm trying to teach you! 8ut, you obviously don't learn. I give up. **

**AG: Anyways, what do I get?**

**AG: A kiss? :::;)**

You were surprised at Vriska's response. Vriska Serket wants a kiss from you? She must be joking.

**AT: hAHA,**

**AT: *gIGGLING***

**AG: Okay, enough of this. Seriously, I'm curious! What did you get me?**

**AT: mEET ME AT BATTERY PARK,**

You thought it was kinda cheesy and cliche that you were asking her to a date at a park. But it was all you could think of. You then look at her gift. You wonder if she'll really like it. You pasted a picture from when you two were younger on a blue and brown background. You were much more closer when you guys were younger. Now...its so different. She bullies you. But you're flushed for her, and you know it. Hopefully if she remembers how you two used to be, she'll change!

**AG: Yeah, okay, whatever.**

**AG: What do you want me to wear?**

**AG: Hellooooooo?**

**AG: NITRAM?**

**AG: I'm giving you 8 seconds.**

**AG: One.**

**AG: Twoooooooo.**

**AG: THREE.**

**AG: Four, five, six, seven.**

**AG: 8!**

**AT: wAIT!**

**AG: Don't you mean w8?**

**AT: wEAR WHATEVER YOU LIKE,**

**AT: i THINK YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN ANYTHING REALLY,**

**AG: Oh, Taaaaaaavros! ::::)**

**AG: I'm flattered.**

**AG: Okay, 8attery Park in 8. 8etter 8e there!**

**AT: bYE VRISKA,**

**AG: 8ye, 8ye!**

**-arachnidsGrip has signed off-**

**== Be Vriska Serket**

You are Vriska Serket, and you are looking through your wardrobe for something to wear. Hmmmmmmmm, what would Tavros like?

WAIT A SECOND!

Why does it matter what he thinks?

You roll your eyes at your own thoughts. You are flushed for the troll, but you don't realize this yet. You push the thoughts away and decide on a blue dress you didn't know you had. You look at yourself in the mirror and decide you look pretty decent, after putting on your makeup you head out the door.

After walking what seems like 8 miles, you finally get to Battery Park. Tavros is already there, holding something behind his back. You run up to him. _Wait, why so excited? _Once again you shrug it off. "Sorry I took a bit," you say, "I had to get ready."

He smiles. "It's alright...you look great!" This makes you smile, but... why? He holds something out to you. Wait, flowers? Is this a date? Well, you couldn't reject him. Besides, he was the only one who remembered what today was! You grin, taking the flowers.

"Aw, Tavros. You shouldn't have!" Really, he shouldn't have. You don't deserve these! You smirk and lean in to kiss his cheek. He jumps, a bit surprised. You find it really cute and - wait, WHAT?!

**== Be Tavros Nitram**

You are Tavros Nitram and you are giving your flush crush her W-Day gifts from you. You thought she looked beautiful. Even prettier than the flowers you gave her. You smile nervously, rubbing the back of your neck. She kissed you! KISSED you! Maybe not on the lips, but the cheek is a good start! You laugh a bit. "Let's go eat! The ice cream shop is not too far from here."

"Fine," she says. You grab her hand and make your way to your favorite ice cream shop.


End file.
